The Ghosts of Winter Past
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: "Why am I here?" The one question Jack is longing to know the answer for. For more then 300 years, the moon has not been answering his plea, but know he truely has, but how? By sending Jack twirling through the depths of the Ghost Zone, that's how. But will Jack find the ghosts he's looking for and get his answers, or will he be stuck clueless for the rest of the time.
1. Prolouge

**Yeah yeah, another fic- I know, I know.**

**I wish I could focus on one and get it done, but... yeah no hope in that ;) Sorry to everyone waiting for me to post another chapter on my DPxH2O fic, I wrote the next chapter but then accidentally didn't save it and haven't been bothered to re-write it. **

**PROLOUGE**

Snowflakes began to drift down from the sky and settle upon the ground below. Down on the streets, children cried out in delight that it was beginning to snow.

If the kids were lucky, tomorrow would be a snow day full of snowmen building and snowball fights, but who they paid credit to for creating such a wonderful thing, they did not know.

Not one child knew of the teen boy who flew above them, spreading winter and most importantly, fun.

Jack Frost was his name- and sure we've all heard of him _but _do we believe in him?

Jack watched on as parents hustled their children inside their toasty warm houses, promising they could go out and play the next day. Jack moaned, knowing that he'd have to wait until tomorrow to have any fun of his own. He urged the snow to fall heavier, before flying over to a lamp post and perching himself upon it. The streets were now practically empty.

Jack summersaulted over to a roof top and began to run, jumping from one to the other. He called out in glee as he changed direction and swooped up into the sky. Breaking through the clouds, he paused to look up at the moon, full and bright. He let out a sigh.

"Can you please tell me yet!" He yelled up at the glowing moon.

"WHY AM I HERE?" He called. No response. "WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME?" Nothing.

Jack sighed again. "Yeah that's what I thought," he mumbled, letting himself free fall back to earth.

When he felt the ground approaching, he flipped back over to face the surface, expecting to see rooftops covered in snow, but instead found himself face-to-face with something very different. A floating sphere of swirling green.

Jack tried to fly away, but it was no use. The sphere sucked him up like a vacuum, consuming him in nothing but green and the sound of his own screaming.

**Short and Sweet ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Jack stopped swirling through the vaccum and was spat out into the open. Immediantly he could feel the difference, the air was thicker, making it harder to breath and fly, and it also seemed cooler, which Jack found strange as he'd never felt cold in his life.  
In his chest, his heart beat like crazy as he took in the surroundings.  
*Everything* was swirling green and... endless. The only objects around were rocks and purple doors. But they were floating.  
Turning back were he had come from, the swirling 'portal' was gone. Jack began to panick.  
He chose a direction at random and flew, as fast as he possibly could. He had no idea where he was going but he felt safer moving then staying still. He flew at top speed past endless doors, considering whether he should knock on one and ask for directions. He shook the thought and continued flying until he spotted something new. A large tower covered in clocks floating on a large rock. He would of flown straight past if it wasn't for the fact there was a man standing out the front.  
'* maybe he can help*' Jack thought silently, changing direction for the man, only to see him change into a child, then an elderly man, then back to a middle-aged. Jack hesitated for a moment, but continued on.  
"Excus-" the man cut him off.  
"Ahh Jack Frost," he greeted, with a tight smile.  
"How do you know me?" Jack asked. "How can you even *see* me. No human ever has before." The man laughed, switching through the forms again.  
"You really think i'm human?" He asked. Jack mentally face-palmed.  
"Well who are you?"  
"The name's Clockwork. Some know me as the Master of time," he explained. "You would know me as, Father Time," Jack nodded, recognising the name.  
"Can you he-"  
"Help you find your way home?" Clockwork interupted, switching forms. "No, my job is to simply be a stepping stone."  
"A stepping stone?" Jack asked, perching himself atop his starf.  
"Yes, that is the job the moon gave me, therefore I must fullfill it." Jack sprung up.  
"The moon spoke to you!?" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"In a way, yes," Clockwork replied simply.  
"How?" Jack exclaimed. "How did you get him to talk to you?"  
"The moon chooses who he speaks to, we can not just ask," Clockwork answered, switching to his eldest age. Then he turned and drifted away.  
Jack watched after him, unsure whether to follow or leave. Then a flash descision made him fly slowly after Clockwork.  
"Umm... where am I exactally?"  
"The watch tower," Clockwork answered, beckoning to the grand, clock covered tower infront of them.  
"But this isn't... earth," Jack asked.  
"It's a second dimension of earth," Clockwork explained. "The Ghost Zone."  
"The 'Ghost Zone'," Jack repeated slowly.  
"Where the souls of the dead with un-finished business retreat," Clockwork explained, as they neared the door. A meter from them, the swung open to reveal darkness of a pourly lit mansion.  
Clockwork beckoned for Jack to follow and switching to his youngest form, floated into the tower.  
Jack gripped his curved stick tightly and flew after him, but instead of passing through the door like Clockwork had, he crashed into an invisible barrier and fell to the rocky ground, still outside the tower.


End file.
